Chapter 28: New Danger
New Danger is the 2nd chapter of the Awakening Arc and 28th in the Reboot Saga. Summary Wen: Who the hell are you guys! Azazel: Calm down, we are your allies. Agumon: Uhh, I don't believe it! (Angry) Wen: You got 5 seconds before I incarcerate you guys! Wen's hand catches on fire. Kyoka: (Giggles) The rumors are true, your as violent as everyone says.Azazel: This might be hard for you to believe, but the last 16 years of your life have been a lie. Wen: What the hell, do you really expect me to believe that! Azazel: To be more precise, Since August 2, 2016. Kyoka: Think hard, you have two sets of memories, which one seems more real to you. Wen: The sadder one filled with pain. Azazel: The one filled with Agumon is the real one. Agumon: Yep,I'm the real one! Kyoka: That's not the situation we are in right now. Wen: That doesn't explain who you guys are! Wen charges for them and attacks, but his fist is caught by Azazel who is unaffected. Azazel: You may be the leader of the digidestineds, but your still a brat. Kyoka: Calm down, Gennai sent us, he told me to give us this letter. Kyoka hands Wen a letter and he starts to read it. Kyoka: I know it's hard to read but I can sum-Wen & Agumon nod in sync: Yep, understood. Azazel: Amazing you can read that chicken scratch. Wen: So your names are Azazel & Kyoka? Agumon: So your his subordinates, Wen does that mean? Wen: It means that work under them, since when did Gennai work with humans? Azazel: Since the reboot from his point of view. Wen: His point of view, what do you mean? Kyoka: Gennai is immune to the reboot, so our time with him, he doesn't remember. Wen: Oh yeah, the reboot, what happened with that, it was only supposed to restore our world not take our memories?! Azazel: Someone messed with the reboot, we are still investigating who as our 2nd priority. Wen: 2nd, what is your 1st? Kyoka: It was searching for you Digidestineds. Wen: Us, it took you guys almost 3 years to find us? Azazel: We had no intel, we had to know from Gennai's knowledge. Kyoka: We had to use this, to probe your dreams and subconsciously tells us where you were. Wen: So you were behind my weird dreams-hey is that my sword?! Kyoka hands Wen his katana and he starts to freak out. Agumon: So why are you floating? Kyoka: Why are you orange? Agumon: True..., Azazel: Wen it's time to focus, do you know where the others are? Wen: Yeah, I do know the general area. Azazel: Is that good enough Kyoka? Kyoka: I need 3 of them to find the link. Agumon: Link? Kyoka: All of you guys are connected and I can locate all of you if find the link. Wen: Yeah I can take you, but do you guys have money for a plane? Kyoka: We don't need it, I can teleport us anywhere. Azazel: Wen, tell your family that your gonna be gone for awhile. Wen: I don't need to, let's go already! Azazel: As long as I don't get in trouble for kidnapping. Wen: Take us to this address! Kyoka teleported the group to outside a house. Wen knocks on the door as Malik answers the door quirky. Malik: Wen?! Wen: What's up! Malik: What are you doing here, and who are these people with you? Wen: We need to talk. Malik: Cade's coming over soon. Wen: That's perfect! Kyoka places her hand on Malik's head as his eyes glow purple and his energy surrounds him. Malik: Oww, my head hurts, what the hell?! Wen: Yeah I know that's the feeling? Azazel: Kyoka it's time to open up the portal. Kyoka opens the portal and brings out the partner digimon. Malik & Tentomon hug. Malik: Tentomon! Tentomon: Malik, it's been a while buzz! Patamon: Where's Overlord Kaiden? The digimon start to complain. Kyoka: Sorry, your partners aren't here yet. Malik: Can anybody explain to me what's going on! They explain everything to Malik. Malik: Ok, Ok, I get it, do you know who cause it? Azazel: No we have no leads. A car shows up on Malik's driveway and Cade comes out. Cade: What the hell are are those things?! Kyoka teleported in front of Cade and taps on his forehead. His eyes glow gray and his energy surrounds him. He complains about his head hurting. As the others explain what happened to them. Cade: Who would do this to us? Azazel: I don't know but's a good thing you came when you did, know we can find the link. Kyoka: It's gonna take awhile and I need a quiet place to meditate. Malik: You can use my room, it's quiet. Kyoka goes into Malik's room. Malik: I been meaning to ask Wen where are clothes? Wen: Well, you remember me post reboot, I was short, my clothes didn't fit and what was left was destroyed when I fought one of those guys. Cade: So you fought one of them Wen? Wen: Yeah I did, he was not as strong as Judar, but still pretty strong. Von: It's not nice to talk behind people's back. Wen and the others turn around to see Von. Wen: It's you! Von: Forgot my name already, it's Von! Malik: Tentomon get ready! Von: I'm not weak like Gorgan, you'll probably more than champion level to beat me! Wen, Malik, Cade power up as their energy cover them. Wen,Malik,Cade: Super Level Digivolution activate! Agumon: Agumon digivolve to Greymon, Greymon digivolve to Metal Greymon. Tentomon: Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon, Kabuterimon digivolve to Mega Kabuterimon. Gomamon: Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon, Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon. The 3 rush towards Von as they do their attacks. Metal Greymon: Giga Blaster!Mega Kabuterimon: Horn Buster! Zudomon: Vulcan's Hammer! Greymon fires beams from his chest, Kabuterimon fires a electric beam from his horn, and Zudomon fires a icy beam from his hammer. All the attacks disappear. The Digimon are surprised, Wen and others run up behind Von. Wen: Fire Style: Fire Dragon's Wrath! Malik: Thunder style: Thunder Fist! Cade: Ice Style: Frozen Claw! All their attacks either disappear or are negated. Wen: What the hell? (Laughing)Von: I can't believe it you guys are this weak! Cade: You bastard, don't underestimate us! Von: This is a waste of time, so goodbye! The digimon transform back. Azazel and Kyoka come out. Wen & Agumon in sync: Come back you coward! Azazel: Damn it, they probably found us using the tracker spell! Kyoka: Just be glad, no one was hurt or property damaged. Cade: Sorry to interrupt your thing. Kyoka: No It's fine, I was done anyway. Malik: You are? Kyoka: Yes, I put a sub concussion thought to go to the mall alone at the same time. Wen: You have the power to that, is that your noble phantasm? Kyoka: No its magic. Wen & Agumon: Magic, that's so cool! Malik: How do you learn magic? Kyoka: There are certain things you have to give up to do so. Azazel punches Wen & Agumon to calm them down.Azazel: Trust me, it's not worth the risk.Wen: Alright, Reunion tomorrow Characters Techniques Teleportation Magic Dark Magic Thunder Style Ice Style Fire Style Digivolutions Agumon=Greymon=Metal Greymon Tentomon=Kabuterimon=Mega Kabuterimon Gomamon=Ikkakumon=Zudomon Page Format Chapters Awakening Arc